


My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Competitive!Marinette, F/M, Marichat, balcony makeout scene, fight me, heavy kissing, you all know the cliches here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: When Chat stops by a certain bakery after he finishes his patrol, Marinette's competitiveness becomes her doom.





	My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookskitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/gifts), [Baneismydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/gifts), [MightyMunchlax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMunchlax/gifts).



> ***cracks knuckles*** Time to join in with the cliches. Thank you, rude ass anon. Without you, I never would've written such a thing.
> 
> ~~The legacy of the ML fic writers are petty stories written out of spite~~

Something about the way Chat Noir stares at her, his cat eyes gleaming in the darkness of a Parisian night, invokes a primal urge inside Marinette.

She's not _dumb._ She knows her partner is incredibly hot, knows that he's exactly the kind of boy she dreamed of as a little girl: strong and brave, yet sensitive in matters of the heart. He's every cliche hope she's ever had, but being faced with the reality is a lot more different than her own imagination.

She can't stop searching, her eyes probing his, and the soft, even cadence of his voice in their own little bubble. He'd dropped onto her balcony near the end of his patrol route, and struck a conversation with her, asking about what such a _purrincess _like her could be doing, gracing the world with her beauty at night.__

____

____

Now, fifteen minutes later, a plate of pastries rest between them, their eyes locked and mouths engaged in conversation, Marinette is reminded terribly of just how _attracted_ to her partner she is.

She blames hormones for the slip of her tongue, for the casual "Kissing you" that escapes her when Chat asks what she's busy thinking about.

He freezes in turn, his mouth opened wide as his eyes almost bugged out of his socket. Marinette felt a deep blush cover her cheeks, her hands trembling from the heat her body suddenly produced.

"I mean... not that I um, that is..."

And just. Leave her alone, okay? At least she tried to salvage the situation. But Chat is still staring at her, leaving her feeling antsy before a thoughtful look finally crosses his face.

"I've never actually kissed anyone, you know," he begins casually, his eyes glinting all of a sudden. "I wonder what it would feel like."

And then the mangy cat has the audacity to stare at her lips, his own curling with a grin before their eyes meet again. Green stays locked onto blue, and Marinette stares at him, desperately wishing to wipe the smug smile off of his face.

She wishes she'd heeded Alya's warning that her competitive streak would land her in a tight spot. What else could've compelled her to lean closer, head bent towards Chat, muttering "Well now you can find out," right before their mouths slanted together?

She burns when their lips meet, and an inborn instinct takes over, bringing her hands to his cheeks, cupping softly, before they travelled to his hair instead. Any gentle preface they had was lost, fingers harshly knotting in his hair, pulling his head at an angel as she leaned closer to kiss him. At one point, the tiny table between them gets to be too much, and what was meant to be a small peck turns much more heated instead.

Her feet nudge the table gently, and Chat, who had so far been unresponsive, finally moves under her, his mouth wrenching from hers. Before the hurt can settle in, his claws scramble for her waist, lifting until suddenly, she is sitting in his lap, their mouths fitting together once more.

His hands travel up and down her back, sliding further to trace her thighs before repeating their path, and Marinette prods his lips with her tongue, begging for the chance to explore his mouth.

Chat relents, and the atmosphere gets tense, his claws squeezing into Marinette's thighs as one hand reaches down to his jaw, holding it gently as her mouth travels away from his, soft kisses trailing down from his mouth all the way to his neck.

It's only when her lips are lavishing his neck, teeth and tongue coercing a moan of her name out of him that she finally remembers who she is, and who she's with.

Marinette jumps away immediately, Chat's claws letting go almost immediately. She stands, clearing her throats and trying not to stare as her partner breathes heavily, oxygen refusing to enter his lungs. It's when too long has passed that he finally speaks, a soft "Wow" filling the space between them.

"So, um, yeah," Marinette finally stutters out. "That's how you kiss someone."

Chat stares at her, still awed before he finally stands to stretch. "I should get home."

"Mm, yeah. That's right. Home. Yup. You do that."

He stares at her before shaking his head, smiling as his hand reaches for his baton. "Au revoir."

The moment he's out of sight, Marinette stuffs her head into her hands and lets loose a giant scream.

She should've known she was screwed from the first day she met him.

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, this is the extent of my makeout writing experience. Never thought I'd even get this much done.


End file.
